Infinity
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: And they say time heals everything...
**Well, hello. This story has been hiding in my files for a long time now and I thinks its time to post it but I'm afraid it contains some error since I didn't check it anymore. I hope no one will curse me for the plot of this story. This is just something I need to get out of my system.**

 **"** **Infinity"**

It was late at night and no one was still up on that certain part of the world saves from one restless soul. Said soul can be seen standing beneath the beautiful night sky looking up at the sparkling stars. His face void from any emotion but if one try to look closer, there's a hint of longing peeking in his eyes as he can't hide it even how much he tried. It will always be there as long as he can feel that missing part of him, a big missing part of his heart.

It had been years but it seemed that the saying that time heals all kind of wounds no longer work on him. His physical wounds may have been healed long ago but a wound inside him is still bleeding and he knew that there's a chance that it won't stop from hurting.

Gray Fullbuster, resident ice mage of the known guild Fairy Tail, for all the coldness that he is known for is now undeniably lost in the abyss of pain and sorrow. How he wish he can act like he doesn't care at all just like before but that was simply impossible.

He cared.

He cared a lot because if not he won't be feeling this kind of pain right now. He won't feel like half of him died the moment he saw her draw her last breath. Just thinking about her makes him want to cry and scream at how unfair this world is.

Why was it when he love someone, whoever was it that was up above looking down at him would think that it would be fine to just take away those he adore? If God is real and if he thinks that putting him through all this shit will make him strong then its time for Him to think again because now he's broken and beyond repair.

If other people can move on and go on with their lives like nothing happened, he can't.

He can't just go on with life and forget everything about her.

He can't just forget anything about her. He would never forget her beautiful blue eyes that held nothing but kindness, her sweet smile that always adorned her face whenever she's with him, and her voice. Her voice that was song in his ears will forever hunt him whenever he closes his eyes.

He will never forget and will forever miss Juvia.

His Juvia.

Life is dull and meaningless without her by his side.

He knows that it's no longer healthy to be in that state of loneliness but he just can't stop himself from feeling the grief her death caused him. He was there when it happened. He was standing just few feet away from her when the enemy strikes that killing blow on her. He heard her scream of pain and he saw how life slipped away from her. He witnessed it all like every other death of those people he loved so much. And up until now, after five years since it happened he can still remember their last conversation in that warzone like it only happened yesterday.

 _…_

 _"_ _Juvia!" he called out to her as he tried to reach her in time before she hit the ground after taking that blow that left a hole in her chest where her heart is. The scene looks familiar but it was different. Somehow in that distant dream like memory, he remembered being strike to death in his chest as he tried to protect her during that dragon invasion that seemed to be so long ago. But right now it was her who shielded him from an unpredicted death blow._

 _"_ _Juvia, can you hear me?" he asked as he tried to stop her wound from bleeding. It may not be as fatal as he thinks it is because the hit might missed her heart or that's what he wanted to believe. "Talk to me."_

 _Fighting for strength that she no longer possess, Juvia tried her best to keep her eyes open just to see the face of her beloved. "G-Gray-sama," she said with all that was left in her, tears running down her face. "Don't cry."_

 _That's when he realized that he was crying, hot tears running down his face mixing with hers as they fell down on her pretty face."It's okay, it's just tears. I gonna go get Polyusica or Wendy for you. Your wound might hurt but I promise it's gonna get better. They will heal you."_

 _"_ _B—t the e—ne—m-"_

 _"_ _I don't care about the enemy right now!" he hissed cutting her off. "They can all go to hell but I'm taking you where it's safe and you can be healed. I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _Juvia gave him the saddest smile he had ever seen before saying the words that almost break his heart. "It's too late, Gray-sama. Juvia can feel it."_

 _"_ _No! Listen to me. You can't die. I won't let you."_

 _"_ _Juvia i—s sor—ry, Gray-sama," she said in labored breath._

 _"_ _Stop it. Don't do this to me. I don't know what I will do if I lose you, so please. Please don't die," he's shaking and openly crying as he said those words. If he needs to plea and pray to every known god, he will do it just so she wont die and even if he need to give his own life for her he would gladly do just that. She can't die. "You can't die. I still have a promise to fulfill. Don't you remember that I'm going to give you an answer after this war?"_

 _Juvia tried to say something but end up coughing blood. Her wound bleeding furiously than before. As Gray was about to lift her up she stopped him. "I'm sorry," she whispered dropping the third person he found so adorable and unique about her. Heaving a deep breath what, she said next was what broke his heart completely._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _…_

Those were her last words. He knew that she loved him but she always said it in third person. Always 'Juvia love Gray-sama' and never before that faithful day did she ever said it with all the love and conviction she have in her. How he wants to hear it over and over again from her and he wants to see her face, what would be her reaction, once he said the words he knew she longed to hear from him. Simple words that means the world to her if she's alive.

He sighed deeply and looked up at the stars again. He's hoping that she's up there among the stars and now looking down on him. What he won't give just to see her again.

After hearing her say her last word Gray didn't know what else happened everything seemed to be in blur and haze for him. All he could remember when he opened his eyes in the temporary infirmary of the guild after the war was her death, the pain he felt, the boiling anger in his being for the one responsible for her death and self loathing. Among every emotion he felt that was the strongest up until now. He hates himself because he wasn't able to save her. He failed yet again in saving someone he love. Just like before he wasn't strong enough that someone needed to go and sacrifice her life for his.

"Oi popsicle!"

Gray looked over his shoulder to see the infamous iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox, leaning on a nearby tree from where he stood. "What do you want, metal face?" As of now he's not in the mood to deal with him.

"Just makin' sure you're not yet tryin' to kill yourself," Gajeel replied gruffly.

"I already thought about that but then again, Juvia won't be so happy if I ever do that."

"Good thing you're brain's still workin'. After all these years why don't you try and get a functional life again?"

Gray shoots the other man a death glare. "Since when did my life became your business?"

Gajeel for all his might and rudeness return his glare. "Since you stopped being a jerk and turn into such a pussy. It's been five years. Why can't you get over it?" It may not be so obvious but Gajeel actually care about this stripper since he knew that his so called best friend won't be so happy on the other side ,wherever was that, to know that her Gray-sama is lonely. He at least owes it to her. But never in a million year would he ever let anyone know that he came out here every night to make sure that this perverted ice princess doesn't do anything stupid. And if it wasn't for him starting to get tired with this routine, he won't even let Gray himself to know that he's looking after him.

"It's so easy for you to say that because you're not the one dealing with the pain I'm feeling. Because you don't know how it feels to lose the one woman you love. Easy for you to say things about moving on and getting a life because you have Levy sleeping safely in your home, with your son." Bitterness laced every word that came out from Gray's mouth.

"Like it's my fault Juvia died. Like I wished for it to happen," Gajeel snarled. "Come on Gray, we both know the real reason why you can't get over it. You two have too many unfinished business!" it may not be so obvious but he's one of those people who took Juvia's death to the heart. Hell, she was his best friend. The one he knew for as long as he could remember. This frozen dimwit telling him that he's not in pain after losing such a precious fiend is getting into the end of his nerves. "If you'd been much braver before to confront your own feelings, things might have turned out differently. It's no one else's fault you're such a mess right now."

"You got it-"

"Right. I am right!" Gajeel snapped. "So quit bein' such a baby. Not that I'm saying you go and forget about Juvia completely. You should not. But at least try to live like a living person again if not for yourself at least to it to honor Rain woman's memory."

That's all what Gajeel said before turning his back on him and started making his way back to his home where his wife and son are sleeping peacefully not even aware that he sneaked out once again just to make sure that the next morning to come, Gray Fullbuster is still alive and breathing thought living his life like a dead man.

Gray just stood there, once again looking up in the sky. He won't admit it but Gajeel has a point. Just for the sake of Juvia's memory he should try to live again. There's no need to forget all about her or that he should ignore the pain, all he need is to learn how to cope up with it.

Gajeel was right. He can't get over with her death because of their unfinished business but maybe one day they'll see each other again and he would be given a chance to make things right. He just need to live his life for now so when he meet her again, he would be able to stand before her and tell her the things he wasn't able to say at this lifetime.

-YoseiNoAme ;)


End file.
